


The Less to See, The More to Hear

by purpletheory



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpletheory/pseuds/purpletheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Haar has been a part of the Greil Mercenaries for some time. What happens when he keeps bumping into the brave blue-haired Captain Geoffrey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Captain Haar waited behind most of the troops as they stormed through the front entrance of the fortress. He watched the young Jill give him a dirty look out of the corner of his good eye as she rushed through the aperture made by General Ike's tactical strike force, which consisted of that big blonde fellow 'Gate' -or something battering the door down like some crazy blue colored juggernaut.

Haar waited until he and three other units were outside and then urged his wyvern after them as they jumped over the ruins of the wooden holdings. Just as he got in, he saw an arrow pierce Jill's shoulder. She fell from her mount and the enemy rushed to deliver a killing blow.

With a sharp command to his own mount, Haar swept the oncoming soldier off his feet and sank his battle axe deep into his neck. Not bothering to look at the silly girl, he continued on, his one eye watching for more attacks. Many didn't understand his technique, but several had benefitted from it. He came into battle late to watch the others backs. When they were busy with the onslaught of the main force, he kept an eye on their blind side.

The only man who seemed to acknowledge what he was doing was that little guy. The tactician. Figures though, that he would get it. The little black haired man gave everyone the stink eye especially if they came around the General. Soren softened up to him once he saw him save Ike's life numerous times and he often spared a slight smile for him when he thought no one was looking.

Haar barely knew anyone's name in the troop but he knew them. He knew their style and their weaknesses and strengths.

Just as he nearly split a soldier's head from his shoulders he saw one of Princess Elincia's captains fall, his white horse rearing him off. A great knight bearing a spear aimed, about to spend his weapon into his heart. Haar jumped from his wyvern and landed directly in front of the blue-haired paladin, the spear imbedded itself in his bicep seconds later. He groaned and threw his hand axe swiftly with his left hand. He nodded briefly in satisfaction as the man fell dead and his horse bolted. Noting that he should work on his offhand throws, as he had meant to hit the man betwixt the eyes and got his mouth, he quickly retrieved his weapon and hung it back ready over his left shoulder. He turned, snapping the spear shaft with a quick cut of his axe and threw it to the ground. His deft ears picked up the sound of trouble coming from Soren's direction so he held a hand in the air, trusting his friend and partner's training. As he waited for his wyvern to grab ahold of him, he grabbed the blue-haired man's arm helping him stand. The man was wounded on his left side, blood beginning to soak his shirt so Haar grabbed a vulnerary from his bag as well. He quickly put the salve into the man's palm and looked up at his eyes, asking if he was alright. He stopped a moment, stunned by the intensity of the blue green gaze and the dark lashes that rimmed it.

Then his wyvern caught him up and instinct took over, he climbed to the saddle and quickly helped dispatch the mages that plagued Soren and then at the man's behest, took to Ike's side to quell the rest of the fight from the enemy soldiers. The troop had been steadily approaching the steps up into the great hall and as Haar and the big blonde brute felled a pair of berserkers together, General Ike ran up to meet the commander of the fort. Haar heard Soren wail over the din of the dying fight for him to stop but he didn't hear or didn't care. Then Haar saw why Soren was upset, Ike limped, favoring a leg that had a broken arrow shaft protruding from it. The wyvern lord took no time in racing to assist his General. The enemy commander threw a deadly tomahawk at Ike and Ike barely dodged, putting him off balance. Ike fell to one knee and the commander sliced a cut along his shoulder as he fell. Haar's eye widened, thinking that he might not get there in time when he remembered the bow he was making. He grabbed for the almost finished weapon that hung over the ornate bone horn of the saddle, took a barely fletched arrow and let it fly with little aim. It struck the commander in the knee and allowed Haar to dispatch him with a swift slash of his battle axe upon his throat.

Just as he slid from the beast, Soren ran up to Ike. Realizing that the battle was won, Haar turned from the pair as the small wind magic user first fussed and then yelled at Ike. He took the now broken oak sapling in his hands and sighed. He may never finish one. He led his mount away from the mess and looked him all over for wounds, clucking when he found where a lance had nicked near what would be the beast's elbow. As he reached for a vulnerary he realized he had given his last one to that man. Without meaning to he looked up and searched the after battle scene. He didn't immediately find him but the blue hair was hard to miss, even in the poor light. Deciding to let a healer take a look at his wyvern, he led him over to the orange haired fellow. Haar thought his name was Rise but he couldn't remember. It wasn't that he didn't care, it was just that he had never been introduced or around the group long enough to hear the names used to be certain. The man smiled warmly at him and asked him what he could do. Haar noticed that the priest had a long gash on his forearm and he vowed to watch the man more often. He felt sick seeing the blood, thinking he could have prevented it from happening. Frowning, he pointed out his mount's wound. With another warm smile, the orange haired priest healed the seeping cut with a few muttered words and his stave. Just as he finished Haar grabbed the man's wrist lightly and told him to heal himself before helping anyone else. Rhys looked startled and looked at his arm before commenting softly that he had not noticed it was there, as he looked back up at the wyvern lord, his eyes seemed to focus on the still embedded spear shaft in his own arm. Haar watched as his large brown eyes got even wider and he immediately reached for it.

"Ah ah ah," he tutted with a slight smile, pulling away from the man and pointing to the priest's injury.

"All right, all right!" The priest healed his arm and then brusquely grabbed Haar's arm, making him wince as the muscle contracted against the intruding metal.

"I'll need to yank this out before I can heal the wound. My, this is wedged in there... Ah, Geoffrey, would you please hold this man's shoulder as I pull this end out?"

Rhys caught the blue-haired man as he went past on his way by with a saddle in his arms. Haar found himself staring into that intense gaze again. The man silently let down his burden and came to stand beside him. Now that he was stood up fully, Haar saw that man was several inches shorter than himself. His face turned down to focus on his given task so Haar continued to scrutinize his features. He had open features with long dark lashes, a slightly upturned nose and a small but full mouth. His blue-green eyes flickered up to Haar's once more and held there. Haar gave a short bark of pain as the spearhead slid out of his flesh, tearing some on the way out. The man that the priest had named Geoffrey let go of his shoulder and laid a hand on his back, "Are you alright?"

Haar couldn't help but latch onto the man's voice, being low and musical as it was. He managed a sharp nod as Rise apologized and poured stuff into the wound making it sting more. He had barely winced before he was feeling the skin knit back together to close the rift in his body. He straightened and rolled his arm to test it. It was sore and bruised like an ugly plum but it was fixed.

"Thank you Kindly..."

"Rhys," the man said kindly, offering his hand, "We have never actually met I guess."

"Captain Haar."

"Nice to meet you Captain," he took his hand back and turned to Geoffrey who was still standing near them.

"Have you met Captain Haar yet?"

"No, He mostly keeps to himself during free moments, I'm Captain Geoffrey."

Ignoring the comment on his behavior Haar shook the proffered hand, feeling the rough callouses that edged it. He kept getting trapped in the man's gaze, and he let his hand linger too long in the other's hold.

"Well, best get on," he mumbled awkwardly and motioned to his wyvern to follow him away from the two men. Most of the men and women of the troop would vacate the battle scene, either because they couldn't stomach it or for some other reason. This usually left Haar and a few others to help clear the area of the dead. It always felt like Haar's responsibility to help move the bodies and scrub the floor of blood because he didn't want the other young people in the troop to have to. They didn't need to see the stiff limbs and the cold corpses of the ones they killed. He wasn't alone though. A strong woman, Ike's right hand person, with a mane of red hair, would help. Haar began on one side of the cavernous hall and began either rolling or picking up and tossing bodies onto his wyvern's back. Then he instructed his friend to move the bodies out of the city or the area and deposit them to either be burned or buried by locals or Haar himself. Today that big blonde man stopped and began to help him. Giving a nod in his direction, the two continued with the red haired captain picking the bodies over for weapons or goods. It wasn't until they were mostly done when the blue armored man spoke. Haar had never heard him speak before, but only because he had only seen the man from a distance.

"The name's Gatrie, what's yours?"

Startled a little at the broken silence Haar stumbled and a helmet fell from a body to clang dully on the carpeted stone.

With a man slung over one shoulder, he stuck a hand out to shake Gatrie's hand, "Haar."

The dead man's hand fell beside his and Gatrie took a hold of both laughing, "Well it's nice to meet both of you."

Haar laughed lightly as well. They continued to clean up, talking occasionally.

"So you joined up quite a while ago?" asked the blonde, hefting a fallen lance, determining its merit.

"Yes, a few months back maybe."

"I haven't seen much of you. Is it because you're doing this?" Gatrie asked with a broad sweep of his hand.

"Probably. When I get back to camp it is usually dark and the fires are burned low."

"What about breakfast? I usually cook breakfast and I never see you around the mess."

With a faint blush, Haar admitted, "I usually oversleep."

They wedged the last body onto Haar's wyvern and with a soft shriek he lifted his burden into the air.

Haar wiped his brow with a bloodstained hand, making his appearance worse than it was previously. The two and the redhead whom Gatrie called 'Titania' went together towards where the fortress's map room would have been, knowing that the tactician would be there. They all carried items found on the dead who no longer needed them. Titania went to speak about the items that had been recovered and Haar heard Soren say that they would be staying within the fortress for the time being, as their next steps weren't clear yet. Soren turned and took a scroll from his sleeve, peering at what appeared to be numbers, stating in a cool tone, "It seems that you were the most valuable unit this time, Haar. Well done." Gatrie looked shocked at the man's words, but Haar just nodded and with a small smile to the tactician he left towards the bathrooms. He usually used the servants quarters as they were quieter and less dirty from the rest of the troop's cleaning up. Gatrie followed him, still gawking, "I've NEVER heard Soren compliment anyone before!"

Haar just laughed a little. No one seemed to like the little man, though he was brilliant and got them through plenty of tight spots.

"You must have done something crazy awesome then."

Haar's ears turned pink at the man's awe but he just smiled at the man.

"Quiet, aren't you?"

Haar could tell by the man's tone that he didn't mind Haar's silence but he tried to contribute to the conversation anyway. As they washed up, taking their armor off and stripping to their trousers, they talked about the troop and Haar found himself laughing at the other man's comments. The blonde man had a quick easy smile and bright blue eyes. Haar found himself easing more into the conversation and laughing more than he had in a long while. Taking their armor by the leather straps, they made their way to the mess hall. Surprisingly they had gotten done in enough time to get a half warm bowl of stew and eat quickly before they learned that they would be sharing rooms with another person. The assignments were random and they didn't know who they would bunk with until they arrived it seems because all they got was a room number. Gatrie got up from the worn mess bench and stretched, his joints popping audibly.

"I'd best see who the poor fellow it is to get me for a mate. Come by the mess in the morning? I'm making sausage gravy and bread." After stating that he would do his best, the knight gave him a tired smile and turned in.

Haar took his time, cleaning his black armor with an oiled rag and buffing the scratches. Then he got his wyvern bedded down in the stables, next to that silly girl Jill's green mount. The two snuffled at each other and then lay down. Haar brushed the scales until any dried blood was gone and took the saddle and reins off. He then took a large bag of dried meat off the pack and gave it to his friend. Finally, exhausted from the work and the fight, he took his meager possessions and took to the stairs. Coming upon his room number he cautiously opened the door.

A man with blue hair stood with his back to the door. Immediately Haar recognized Geoffrey and he quietly came in through the door and set his kit by the door. Geoffrey had his kit upon what seemed to be the single bed. Realizing that the man had not heard him come in, Haar gently opened and shut the door again, a little more loudly. Geoffrey startled and turned sharply. Awkwardly, Haar took his kit to the other side of the room where a chair and desk stood and set his belongings there. Geoffrey had been in the process of removing his thick battle shirt, apparently not having done it before and Haar glanced up in time to take in the other man's physique as he switched to a soft cotton shirt. Haar's singular gaze took in the lithe, lean chest and muscles of the other man's torso and he just barely looked away in time to not be caught staring.

He didn't know why the younger captain caught his attention so wholly. He shook his head slightly and reached for his bedroll, before realizing that he didn't have it. With a groan he dropped his hand. If it wasn't with his kit then it was most likely beneath a sleeping dragon and it was much too late to visit the convoy to ask for another.

"What is it?"

The soft voice startled him from his brief lament and he turned to look at the blue-haired man behind him. Geoffrey was standing with a boot in his hand, his head cocked sideways.

"I, uh, seem to have misplaced my bedroll."

Geoffrey blinked and they both looked at the bed.

"Well... it's a good size bed..." The blue-haired captain trailed off awkwardly.

Haar smiled slightly at the man's discomfort. He simply took his kit and put it on the ground and lay down with it as his pillow. He shut his eye and thought briefly that he shouldn't remove his eye-patch as he usually would. The ruined skin might be off-putting. He struggled for a comfortable position as the cold stone stole his body warmth and he resigned himself to a long night. He could usually sleep anywhere but the cold ground wasn't his first option.

"Captain."

Haar cracked his eye open again, met with darkness as the other man had blown out the candle.

"May I assist you?" He replied sitting up slightly.

"It would be horrid of me to let you sleep on the floor. Let me do it, you use the bed."

Haar smiled into the darkness at the low voice. It made a chill go down his spine. "No, I'm fine here. Please just sleep well."

Haar lay back again and it was a few moments before he heard anything else. The rough wool blankets shifted and the man spoke again, "It is a good sized bed."

Haar was quiet as he thought of sharing the piece of furniture with the shorter man. Another chill went down his spine.

"Captain Haar?" The man called softly.

"It's just Haar."

"Well... Haar, I insist."

With a sigh, the wyvern lord pulled himself off the floor and took his boots off. He then climbed onto the bed, trying to keep as much space between them as possible, Geoffrey seeming to do the same. Haar sunk into the warm contrast of the bed and the body heat behind him and was soon falling asleep. When he woke up it was to the sound of something hitting the floor with a dull thud. The room was still dark but a curtain had fallen aside to reveal a small strip of moonlight. Haar's battle training quickly had him sure of his surroundings and he soon realized the source of the sound. Geoffrey was curled on the floor, still asleep but starting to shiver at the cold stone.

Haar hesitated a moment before getting up and walking around to the man. The moonlight fell on the man's cheek, his creamy skin looking silver. Haar picked him up as gently as he could, realizing that the weight was comfortable. Geoffrey was by no means light but Haar had little difficulty laying him back on the bed and covering him once more with the blankets. Going back to his side of the bed, he mused about the man's sleeping ability as he remained dead asleep the entire time. He climbed back into the bed but this time couldn't fall asleep immediately. He listened to Geoffrey's deep breathing for a time and just when he felt himself drift off again, There was a rustle of movement and Geoffrey disappeared from the bed again. Haar blinked disbelievingly and got up again. The man was sound asleep, his hands curled up by his face, on the floor, again. Haar picked him up again, laid him on the bed and climbed in. He couldn't sleep now even if he tried, the man's behavior peaking his interest. He turned to face the man and watched him. His mouth was slightly open and his arm slung over his chest. The moonlight had crept up and now touched Haar's arm. Haar was still watching the breath rise and fall in his bedmate's chest when he saw the sudden movement again, almost like he was trying to turn over but because of the limited space, he about toppled over the edge yet again. Haar quickly caught him with an arm about his waist and gently rolled him back over. Haar yawned and thought that there was nothing else for it. To keep the man from spending the night on the floor and to keep himself from losing sleep at the thought of that idea, Haar had to keep him on the bed somehow. He tentatively reached a hand over the man, whose back was now facing him, and tucked it around his waist. He was now stretched out awkwardly so he tugged himself forward so that his chest barely touched Geoffrey's back. He yawned again and settled his head onto the pillow. He hoped that this wouldn't come back to bite him later, but he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of the other man's heat and the feeling of his shoulders against him. He fell asleep slowly, unconsciously bringing Geoffrey even closer to his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

When Geoffrey awoke it took him several moments to ascertain what was happening. He felt comfortably warm and it took him a lot longer than should be possible to realize that someone was holding him. He startled and suddenly he could feel every point that his body was in contact with the other persons. Haar had him thoroughly encased in his arms, Geoffrey's head pillowed on an arm as it wrapped around his shoulders. He faced Haar's chest, his head tucked under the taller man's chin. Haar's other hand was wrapped around Geoffrey's waist tightly, keeping him there. Geoffrey breathed in the smell of soap coming from the shirt in front of his nose, trying not to panic.

He was blushing furiously.

It took him another several moments to realize that he wasn't on the floor. He always woke up on the floor. He could usually only hope that the blanket followed him as his movements took him off the comfortable bed.

Haar had effectively kept him from that constant aching, it seemed. Geoffrey untangled their legs and tried to get out of the other captain's hold. To his surprise Haar just pulled him more tightly towards his chest. Haar mumbled something unintelligible into his hair. Geoffrey struggled once more but the strength of the wyvern lord's embrace was too tight and Geoffrey feared that if he struggled too hard that the man would wake up and then they would both be awkward.

Geoffrey lay there thinking. The sun streamed wanly through the windows signaling early morning. Gatrie would be starting breakfast soon. Haar mumbled something again and shifted against Geoffrey. The blue-haired man squeaked a little as Haar's hand slipped down his waist a little. A hand slipped into his hair and he closed his eyes briefly.

It all felt too intimate.

Suddenly he thought of how he got his horse to get fit for a shoe-ing, pressing on the shoulder to get him to shift over. He thought for a moment, biting his lip then he awkwardly reached an arm around Haar, trying to see if he could rub the other man's back and get him to let go. Haar moaned into his hair and turned as if trying to get more of the feeling. Geoffrey took the opportunity to lean his upper body away and lean up on one arm. Haar slumbered peacefully, now on his back. Geoffrey leaned over him, his hand trapped beneath Haar's back. He almost laughed at his predicament but didn't because he really didn't want to deal with the awkwardness that would inevitably ensue.

He took in the other man's appearance. Haar's black shirt was stretched over his muscled chest and his hair was mussed, falling over his forehead. He looked really handsome, no hint of the slight sadness that seemed to tinge his waking expression. Geoffrey blushed again, easing his hand out and slowly removing Haar's arm from his waist. Finally disentangled from the man, Geoffrey stepped out of the bed, his body immediately wishing that Haar was still holding him in the warmth of the bed. Looking back at him, he saw that Haar was almost completely uncovered, his shirt riding up as the man stretched. Somehow the man was still asleep, his one eye remaining shut. The strip of taut skin at the waistband of his trousers caught his eye and he blushed as he felt a shiver run down his body.

He quickly dressed for the day. He carefully laid the blankets back over Haar and watched him latch onto the added warmth. He felt himself stopping to watch Haar's face, the eyepatch that he wore pressing into the skin of his cheek. He remembered how the wyvern lord had dropped down in front of him, taking the spear in his arm instead of letting it hit it's target. Haar had given him a salve for his wound and helped him to his feet, his gray eye concerned and his voice soothingly deep and quiet. He heard the noises of the others waking in the halls and he shook his head at himself.

He had thought that Haar was a lazy coward but he couldn't help but question if his assumption was incorrect. Geoffrey had watched him aide several units after he had saved him, saving them also from being cut down by enemy forces. Geoffrey briefly touched Haar's hand, as it half-curled, empty from where he had removed it from his person, then he made his way out of the room towards the mess.

Gatrie was indeed making breakfast and Geoffrey took a mug of black coffee gratefully, though he didn't feel in need of the pick-me-up that the caffeinated beverage offered. He felt as well rested as could be possible, but he didn't want to think about how he came about that rest. Gatrie came to sit in front of him, his own mug steaming.

"Well you look bright eyed and bushytailed this morning, what's the change? You usually come out looking like you slept on a cot of nails."

Geoffrey tried to keep the flush from creeping up his neck as he looked down and blew on his hot drink.

"I've just had a great sleep is all."

"Yeah? Well I'll have what you're having." They sat in companionable silence, broken only by occasional comments.

"Know if there is a solid plan yet?" Gatrie asked with a final swig of his drink.

Shaking his head, the bluenett smiled, "Soren wouldn't tell me even if there were one, you know that."

"Aye. He seems to have a bee in his bonnet about something doesn't he? He has this weird thing with attractive men."

Geoffrey blushed a little and shook his head as Gatrie gave a low mocking whistle and then slapped him on the shoulder good-naturedly, "Oh come off it, you are! And so am I." With that statement he puffed out his chest and struck a herculean pose. Just at that moment the Archer, Shinon came in, eyeing Geoffrey with moderate distaste, then came over to whack his best friend over the back of the head with his quiver. Dropping his pose and looking dejected Gatrie muttered, "Good morning to you too."

Geoffrey didn't know it the big blue man knew but the surly archer had a huge crush on Gatrie. It was evident in the wistful glances and the jealous behavior. Shinon was head over heels. As much as Geoffrey didn't want to get on the archer's bad side, he did want to urge him into being bold about it. It was easy to picture them together. They balanced each other out. To him, romantic relationships were two people opposite enough to mesh together. That described the pair easily. Besides, Gatrie's easy-going nature and dazzling smile would be hard to resist for any person. Shinon sat as Gatrie got up to tend to the rest of breakfast. Geoffrey wondered how he got saddled with the job. Maybe because he seemed to rise with the sun, as no one usually beat the blonde knight to the mess. Maybe he slept here. It would certainly be warm.

People filtered in and Geoffrey watched them interact. He sat alone until Oscar came to sit beside him.

"Are you looking for someone Captain?"

The young man was not much younger than himself and he was possibly the most sincere person that Geoffrey had ever met. his eyes crinkled from his constant smile and his green hair was combed to the side.

"No, simply enjoying myself, waiting for Gatrie to get the hint and bring something to me."

"Oh I'll get you some food."

Before he could tell him it was a joke, the hard-working knight was off through the crowd. Sighing he dropped his hand. Eventually he got his food, and talked to Oscar and his partner Kieran and the mess hall gradually emptied. Geoffrey wondered why he was waiting there, but just as he got up and took his latest cup of coffee up towards the kitchen, Haar walked into the room. Geoffrey almost dropped his coffee, and he sat down in an empty seat and watched as the other captain rubbed his eye and stretched his shoulders. Gatrie came out wiping his hands on a rag.

"Well well, sleeping beauty! I didn't think I would see you before noon." Haar smiled slightly and shook his head, "Well a promise is a promise and my best is my best."

Gatrie laughed quietly at that and went to get a plate that he seemed to have stowed especially for the wyvern lord. They sat at a different table and Geoffrey got up to dispose with his now empty mug.

"I was about to give your plate to Geoffrey here!"

Geoffrey looked up at the usage of his name and his eyes met the one of Haar's. Haar smiled slightly at him, his gray eye focused on his face.

"Eh, so who did you get stuck with last night? I got stuck with bloody Boyd! If that ever happens again I'll random Soren's ass with my boot. He did that on purpose!"

Geoffrey moved on as he heard Haar say quietly, "I shared with Captain Geoffrey." His voice sounded deep and warm as he said his name and the blue-haired man left the mess quickly before he could get pulled into the conversation again by Gatrie. He found himself hurrying away from the mess and making his way towards the stables. For some reason he got stuck on the idea that Gatrie had purposely set a plate aside for the black-haired captain... Did that mean that he liked him? When did the two get to know each other so well? He stopped suddenly in the middles of the hallway causing Kieran, who was following shortly behind to crash into him and apologize profusely. Geoffrey apologized as well and waved the younger energetic knight on. He took to one side of the walkway and wondered why it mattered to him. In a few seconds he had himself convinced that it was for Shinon's benefit. He should probably talk to Gatrie about it. As he started to move on again he couldn't help but think of how Haar's shoulders stretched in the black shirt he wore.

When he reached his horse's stall he had briefly thought through what he would say to Shinon if the opportunity arose as well what he would definitely say to Gatrie. His horse, named Mars after his stallion sire. knickered at him at his arrival. Geoffrey spent most of his spare time in the stables, between battles, taking care of the other horses and especially his own. He opened the small pen and his war horse trotted out to nuzzle his shoulder then trotted back into his hay covered area. The blue-haired man smiled and came in taking a large bag from the saddle that hung across the wood panel on one side. He brushed the white horse's coat, mane, and tail thoroughly and gently before feeding him. He then surveyed the other animal's care. War horses, sturdy mage/troubadour mares, dragons, and pegasus made up the stabling area's beast collection and he took his time making sure that they were fed and comfortable. He gave the wyverns a wide berth however as their pointed teeth and large bearing made him too wary to approach them. It took him most of the day to clean and look after the other animals and he sometimes hated the fact that in all that time hardly anyone came by to look after their beastly charges. He liked the work though and it gave himself something pleasurable to do.

It was nearly dark before he left the stables for the washroom. He scrubbed himself of the horsey smell and by 10:00 pm he was back in the room he had been assigned the previous night. He sat on the bed, nervously checking the door for his roommate's inevitable appearance. He felt flushed and his heart beat skittered at the thought of last night's sleeping arrangement as well as the impending one. He hated the idea of the man sleeping on the floor more than he didn't like the awkwardness of waking up in the man's hold. He was used to sleeping on the floor. Impulsively he got his meager bedroll out and laid on the floor. He laid down in it and tried to sleep. The lamp still burned on the other side of the room and just as he contemplated blowing it out, the door creaked open slowly. Geoffrey didn't know whether to greet Haar or feign sleep so he did nothing, his eyes watching the captain as he slowly made his way into the space. Haar closed the door behind him and was in the middle of a slight stretch of his torso and a survey of the room when he saw Geoffrey laid out on the floor. He finished his stretch as he cocked his head. Geoffrey blushed and turned onto his side, instantly regretting the idea, wincing as a previous night upon the ground's bruise on his hip was bumped. He turned back around. Haar readied himself for bed, and the younger man couldn't help watch his movements as he wasn't yet tired and there was nothing else stimulating his interest in the room. Haar extinguished the lamp and Geoffrey heard the slight creak of the bed frame as Haar's weight settled on it. A few moments passed and then Geoffrey jumped as Haar's quiet voice broke the stillness, "It's a good sized bed."

Geoffrey couldn't help but smile at the mimicry and he shifted on the floor. A beat passed and then, "Captain Geoffrey."

Geoffrey shivered as his name was almost whispered into the air.

In keeping with last night's dialogue he whispered, "It's just Geoffrey."

Before Haar and finished saying that he insisted, Geoffrey was off the cold stone. He left his bedroll where is was, pulled off his boots and hesitantly pulled aside the covers. Once he was settled in the bed he spoke, "Listen. I'm sorry about the trouble last night."

Haar turned, presumably to face him, "Trouble?" His deep voice rumbled out.

"Yes... I have abnormal sleeping behaviors. I'm sorry if it kept you up." He waited a moment and added, "I noticed you came to the breakfast hall late."

Haar chuckled and admitted abashedly, "I usually never make it to breakfast."

The silence stretched until Haar continued, "It was actually one of the best sleeps I've ever had, last night."

Geoffrey was surprised at the quiet warmth that seemed to come from that statement.

Borrowing from his earlier apology, Haar went on to say, "I'm sorry as well. I noticed you're habits and couldn't bear to fall asleep on the ground so I uh picked you up... and eventually threw an arm around you to keep you from rolling off... I'm sorry for any embarrassing state you awoke in."

Geoffrey almost sat bolt upright at the embarrassed, broken admission. He immediately thought of the tall man wrapping his arms around him in the embrace he woke up in and he thought of the man being able to pick him up, probably several times and gently settling him back between the sheets. His cheeks flamed and he realized that he had yet to reply when Haar uncomfortably cleared his throat and turned onto his back.

"I-I... Thank you."

Geoffrey turned to face the man, his leg barley brushing Haar's.

"Really, Thank you. I spend most my nights on the floor."

"Well, your welcome then..."

Haar trailed off.

The two spent a long awkward silence again before Haar asked, "Should I... uh... do it again? It seemed that you benefitted from the night without aches."

Geoffrey was again surprised by the man's words. His stomach jumped as he said, "If you would like to."

Instead of answering whether or not he basically liked to hold the other captain, Haar just slid an arm loosely around Geoffrey's waist. Geoffrey noticed that his forearm was rigid, his muscle taut. Haar was still several inches away the rest of his body not touching him. Geoffrey closed his eyes, face on fire, and scooted slightly into Haar's timid hold. Haar made a deep noise that sounded vaguely like surprise or approval or both and settled his arm a little more comfortably.

The pair were now touching sligtly with Geoffrey more or less secured with the other man's long reach. He sighed relaxing his body as much as it would. They didn't talk any longer and as Geoffrey slowly drifted towards sleep, he couldn't help wondering with slight awe at the man whose slow breath brushed his forehead.


End file.
